


Paint My Body

by nyeh413peasants



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeh413peasants/pseuds/nyeh413peasants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus convinces Kankri to let him paint on the mutant's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint My Body

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @mayonakabaka on Instagram (I hope you enjoyed it!)

“Come on Kankri, let me do this for ya,” one Cronus Ampora groaned at his matesprit, crossing his arms over his chest as if he were a stubborn wriggler.

“No, I’m _not_ going to let you paint on me, Cronus! I don’t care if you want to make me feel ‘beautiful’. I refuse. Now please, allow me to get back to my book,” Kankri Vantas responded, his voice filled with annoyance at the violet-blooded troll next to him.

When Kankri Vantas had admitted he didn’t like the way his body looked, Cronus had automatically taken that as an opportunity to get the mutant’s clothes off, which was something Kankri wasn’t open to in the slightest. The nubby-horned troll was only trying to be honest and, in the end, it only got his matesprit trying to get into his pants. What didn’t Cronus understand about celibacy? The highblood was lucky Kankri had even agreed to be his matesprit in the first place!

“Please, Kanny. I don’t vwanna fuck ya, I just vwant to paint on ya. Trust me, there vwon’t be a single sexual thing about it,” Cronus begged and Kankri swore that if their eyes weren’t deadened, he would have a pleading look in them.

Though Kankri had to admit he was surprised Cronus confessed he didn’t want anything sexual to come out of the ordeal. He set down his book, pressing his finger against his chin as he looked at his matesprit, pondering on what the answer should be. The mutant knew that if he kept refusing it would simply make Cronus try even harder to convince him.

With a small _tsk_ Kankri nodded, “Okay, fine. But I swear, if you touch me sexually in any way, shape, or form I will end this matespritship so fast it will make your head spin.”

Cronus’ hands shot up, “Scout’s honor, Kanny.” A smile found its way to his face, brightening his features slightly, “Okay, I’m gonna go get the paint. Go ahead and take your shirt off.” Before Kankri could say anything, Cronus was up and darting out of the room.

The mutant shook his head, sighing softly before pulling his red turtleneck off, folding it neatly before setting it to the side. He left his tights on, as Cronus never said anything about taking them off.

The violet-blood returned to the room with various paints and brushes in his hand along with a cup of water, however he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Kankri’s tights. The skin-tight material practically went up to his chest. It was almost as if the mutant were wearing a onesie.

“Uh, unless ya vwant me to get paint all ovwer your threads, I suggest you take your, uh, pants off too,” Cronus said, arching a brow at the material.

Kankri looked slightly offended at Cronus’ suggestion, “I will pull them down slightly, but I am not getting completely nude in front of you.”

“Fine, fine,” the highblood rolled his eyes before stepping up to the other, setting the materials on the small end table next to the couch where they sat. He quickly got everything set up before turning to the chubby troll, “You’re gonna need to lay dovwn for me.”

The mutant nodded wordlessly, once again feeling unsure about the ordeal. While he trusted Cronus to not make any sexual advances, he didn’t like the fact that his matesprit would be viewing his naked body so closely. The troll yearned for his sweater to be back on his person, but he didn’t voice those thoughts. Instead, he did as was asked of him, laying on his stomach.

Cronus smiled at the sight of the other in front of him. While Kankri was small, he was chubby, which meant there was more to paint on- and more to love. He grabbed one of the paint brushes, wetting the bristles slightly before dipping it into one of the reds. The highblood then scooted closer to the other, beginning to etch lines onto the mutant’s back.

As he painted, the two fell into a comfortable silence. Small sighs escaped Kankri’s lips at the feel of the bristles against his back. There was a cool and wet sensation but it certainly wasn’t uncomfortable. He was quite pleased with Cronus, as he wasn’t making any sexual advances or jokes. It was surprising, but welcoming.

“You knovw vwhat I like about you?” Cronus suddenly asked in a soft voice after five minutes of silence.

“Hm?” Kankri responded, his eyes were closed but he simply couldn’t be bothered to open them.

“I like your curvwes. The way they make you look almost drivwes me crazy- and no, I’m not talking about sex, just crazy in general,” he said, not stopping the strokes of the paintbrush against the mutant’s skin as he spoke.

Kankri opened his eyes slightly, eyebrows furrowing. What was his matesprit getting at?

“I lovwe your thighs and the vway they look in your tights. I lovwe hovw you svwim in your svweater. I lovwe hovw red your face gets vwhen I piss you off or vwhen you get really passionate about something. I lovwe your hair and your nose. I lovwe your skin and hovw smooth it is against the brush,” as Cronus spoke, Kankri’s face began growing redder and redder. Did Cronus really think those things? Did he really believe all of that? The mutant knew the highblood wasn’t trying to get into his pants, so he must’ve been genuine about all of it, right?

“Cronus,” Kankri suddenly said, stopping Cronus mid-sentence. The mutant turned his head toward the other, “do you really mean everything you’re saying?”

The seadweller smiled, his ear fins twitching slightly, “Of course I do, Kanny. Novw, do you vwanna see vwhat I painted?”

Kankri nodded and Cronus took his cellphone out of his pocket, snapping a quick picture of the painting before showing the other.

The mutant gasped. On his back, Cronus had painted a beach facing the sea. Sat on the beach was him and Cronus. The detail was immaculate and took Kankri’s breath away.

“Vwhat do ya think?” The seadweller asked, sounding nervous.

“I love it, Cronus. The detail and just- it’s perfect,” he said with a smile, handing the phone back to his matesprit before biting the inside of his cheek. He was contemplating what it would mean if he were to tell Cronus those three little words that meant the world to him. The mutant knew that the other genuinely cared for him and everything that just happened proved that he wasn’t using Kankri or trying to prove himself by getting into the mutant’s pants.

Cronus had truly wanted to make him feel beautiful- wanted- and it worked. God, it worked.

“I love you,” he blurted out, his eyes widening right after the words escaped his lips. A red blush matching his blood color dusted his cheeks as he stared at Cronus.

Cronus returned the look, not quite knowing why Kankri had just said what he did. Of course, he didn’t mind it, but the mutant had never been the type to say such things. His ear fins flapped against the sides of his head a few times before he spoke, “Do you really?”

“Yes, I love you Cronus. Please, don’t expect me to say it often or around the others, because I won’t. Just know that I do,” Kankri said, sitting up. He cringed slightly as he felt the dry paint begin to crack on his skin as he moved.

The seadweller grinned, exposing his shark-like teeth as his ear fins went wild, “Say it one more time.”

Kankri looked slightly exasperated, but he still spoke the three words that Cronus had always wanted to hear coming from his matesprit’s lips.

“I love you.”


End file.
